Barcodes have become commonplace in a wide variety of settings. Their ability to convey data and be read with relative ease have provided a basis for their use in retail, healthcare, enterprise, transportation and logistics, and many other environments. Especially popular are one-dimensional (1D) or linear barcodes that are defined by a series of parallel lines having varying widths and spacings there between.
With the broad popularity of barcodes across different sectors comes the needs for a wide range of barcode readers, varying in ruggedness, complexity, cost, features, and so on. One particular feature that is often desired is the ability for a reader to capture decodable data at various working distances. In some instances, this feature is enabled by way of intricate adjustable optics that alter the working distance based on a host of parameters like measured distance or image analysis. This, however, requires a relatively high level of complexity along with increase amounts of computing/image processing power. In other instances, this feature is enabled by way of multiple image sensors, with each of those sensors being individually controlled to capture image data pursuant to various parameters. These systems add a level of complexity in that they require separate drivers to drive the multiple image sensors in accordance with the desired settings.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved barcode reading devices and methods associated therewith that provide reduced levels of cost and complexity while providing some of the basic necessary features.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.